Red Maid
by Glynda
Summary: With Yang starting College next year Ruby will need to lean how to fend for herself a bit more then normal. However she never knew she would get the experience while working for one of her sisters best friends.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So I can't remember who requested this but here is the prompt I was given for it. Yang and Weiss are still best friends. Ruby goes over to Weiss' house as Yang is over there for homework. She breaks something expensive and has no way to pay Weiss back, so Weiss makes Ruby her personal maid for a month as a way to pay her back. Ruby is still not acknowledging herself as female if others think her a male so you can see where this could cause problems. I hope you all like it please leave a review and thanks for reading.

***

Ruby Rose was a junior at Beacon high school. Due to how she acts and dresses, most people that don't hang out with her assume she's a guy with a strange name. She doesn't bother correcting them. She sits at her desk in her room, writing on her computer. The room is decorated with shades of red, black, and white.

A knock sounds from her bedroom door and she slowly turns her head. "Who is it?"

"Just me, sis, I'm heading over to hang out with Weiss, if you need anything just head there. She said she's cool with you coming over if you need help with your school work."

Ruby looks at herself for a moment, only wearing track shorts and a tank top. "Hmm, yeah I'll come over later, I need to take a shower and get dressed first though."

"OK, see you in a bit." Ruby waits for the sound of the front door before she leaves her room and heads to the shower. After entering she inspects herself in the mirror, her figure is very much what a seventeen year old girl would think; however, most of her clothing hides her figure and many people believe that Ruby is a guy with a feminine face. After almost a whole year of this, Ruby simply decided to go along with it with the thought that anyone who actually cared would find out. She sighs and gets into the shower.

As Ruby showers, Yang walks the short distance to Weiss' apartment. The building is one of the most expensive in the city of Vale and Weiss happens to live on the top floor in the largest room. "Why... just why does she need all that space when she lives alone?" Yang begins to ascend by way of the very low elevator, some light music plays during the time it takes to reach the top floor and in that time Yang's mind wanders to her sister Ruby. After moving last summer and then starting her junior year in a new school full of people she doesn't know, Yang noticed that other students referred to Ruby and a guy when talking about her. The elevator dings and the door opens up to a short hallway with a single door on the right. She knocks and after a few seconds hears it unlock. "Heya Weiss" As the door swings inwards revealing Weiss in jeans and a t-shirt.

She sighs. "Hello Yang, come in." Weiss leaves the door open and retreats to the living room, taking a spot on the couch. "Oh, why did you want to come over again?" She leans back as Yang sits in the chair opposite the couch.

"What I can't come visit a friend?" Yang leans foreword in her seat and looks around the room, mostly decorated in shades of white and light blue with hints of red and black. "But really I just want to hang out before work."

"Fine fine. But as you know there isn't much to do here."

"Yeah, I know but it's better than sitting at home doing nothing." Yang sits back and puts her feet up on the coffee table between her and Weiss. Almost immediately after she finds her sight blocked by a large pillow. "Oh there is one other thing... someone might be here in just a bit."

"Wait who?" Weiss leans forward in her seat and looks Yang in the eye.

Yang avoids making eye contact as much as she can, looking around the room or out the window. "Ruby."

Weiss put her fingers on her temple and closes her eyes. Weiss had only met Ruby on a few occasions and while he never caused much trouble Weiss always feels that something is off. "Yang you could give me some warning before you invite some guy to my place."

"Um, Weiss, that's another thing I've been meaning to te..." Yang's phone blares out making Weiss jump and Yang stop mid sentence, she quickly pulls it out and answers it. "Yes, oh hey boss uh huh, ya... right now? But my shift doesn't... yes sir." Yang slides her phone back into her pocket and stands. "That was my boss, I have to work early today, I'll see you later, and Ruby should be here soon." Yang opens the door and leaves, giving Weiss some time to think before Ruby shows up. Her thoughts wander off to her college applications that lay in her room, still unfinished. A knock sounds from the door, similar to Yang's.

"It's open, come in." The door opens and Ruby steps in, then makes her way over to the chair that Yang had been sitting in just a few minutes before. "You're Ruby, right, we never really introduced ourselves." She leans forward and holds her hand out to Ruby. "I'm Weiss, Weiss Schnee."

Ruby take her hand and shakes it softly. "Ruby,Ruby Rose. It's nice to meet you."

Weiss looks more at Rubys' face, her voice and how her hand felt, thinking all of them very strange for a male. "Have people told you that you look very..."

"Girly?"

"...ya."

"I get that a lot, and there's a reason, but for now... can you point me to the bathroom?"

Weiss sighs and points to a hallway."First on the right. Weiss starts to think a bit more about Ruby, Yang never refers to Ruby as male or female and with that red hoodie it's impossible to tell, but that face and voice should not belong to a man. Just as Weiss is starting to put two and two together a loud thud is followed by the sound of breaking glass. Weiss shoots up from the couch and runs to the source of the noise.

When she reaches the hallway Weiss sees the bathroom door open, a side table knocked over, Ruby on the ground next to it, and the shattered remains of a once beautiful vase. "What happened?" Weiss tries to stay calm but her anger seeps through her teeth like venom.

Ruby looks up at Weiss, shocked. "I... uh..."

"That... that cost 5000 lien. 5000." Weiss stands up straight and calms her self. "How?"

"I... I opened the door too fast and it slammed into the table... I swear I'll work off the money it cost, since I can't pay you back."

Weiss smiles at this, "Good, you start tomorrow, you'll be my 'maid' until you pay off the vase, that means uniform and everything."

Ruby groans at this and stands up. "I'll be here right after school tomorrow." She begins to walk for the door then turns around. "Oh um, just out of curiosity, how long will it take to pay that off?"

"If you're lucky, a month" Weiss bends down and carefully picks up the broken glass.

Ruby sighs and walk out the door. 'Damn it, Ruby. Damn it, how could you just go and break something so valuable? Especially in front of Weiss. Ruby walks home to find her mother's car parked in the driveway, she slowly opens the door and hears the soft snoring of her mother coming from the living room. Ruby enters and finds the normal sight of her mother just back from work. Ruby grabs an extra blanket and covers her before heading upstairs to her room.

Ruby lies down on her bed and covers her face with her pillow. "This is going to be a long job."

End of part one.

AN: Ok so I hope you liked part one and part two might be a while since my editor is doing the novel thing (NaNoWriMo) this month and I might be doing another fic for Kino.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

AN: So here is part two and I hope you guys like it. I have addressed some of the problems from chapter one, like Weiss not being angry but I also had a reason for her to act like that. As for Ruby leaving almost immediately (I should have written this in, sorry) she felt that it would have been very awkward if she stayed after that. Anyway, enough with that I hope you enjoy, please leave a review and follow me if you like my stuff. One last thing, that was the single fastest response to a fic I have ever had, 11 followers 4 reviews and 2 favorites over night I thank you all!

Day one

Ruby wakes up early the next morning, takes her shower and sits at her laptop until it's time for her to leave for school. During her trip to school she walks past the apartment that Weiss lives in and looks up to the top floor. The building is mostly white with spots of black and dark blue. "This is going to be a long day." She looks away and continues on her way to the school.

Ruby drags herself through her classes, each one more boring than the last and seeming to stretch out longer and longer with each passing minute. Ruby sits down at her lunch table with the one friend who hasn't graduated yet, Jaune. Due to the large number of students the lunch line is very long and Ruby only ha a few minutes to eat before the next class starts

"Hey Ruby, what's up?" Jaune had transferred to Beacon High last year as a senior, however, since his old school didn't require as many credits as Beacon, he has to go one more semester to make them up.

"Nothing, you?"

"Just waiting for that bell to ring at the end of the day, I've got a date with Pyrrha."

Ruby just stares at him blankly while eating her pizza.

Jaune got a sheepish look. "...That's right we were going to play that new game today, sorry."

"No it's cool. I was going to have to cancel anyway. I've got something to do."

"So can we make it up tomorrow?"

"Nope, I don't know when I'll be free again, this thing is going to be right after school everyday for a while."

"Huh? What could take up that much time?"

Ruby finishes her food and stands up. " I'll tell you later, lunch is almost over anyway, see you."

The second half of the day goes by faster than the first but still just long enough for Ruby to almost fall asleep in her last class. She manages to avoid a detention from her teacher and makes her way out of the school once the bell rings. She arrives at Weiss' apartment again and texts Yang on her way up the elevator. The ride seems to take forever and when she finally reaches the top floor, she finds Weiss waiting outside her room. When the white haired girl sees Ruby she storms over and put her finger in Ruby's face. "You! You could have at least cleaned your mess before you left! Why did you even show up if you were just going to leave right away!?"

"I, uh. Sorry I wasn't really thinking and just wanted to get out before you got angry." Ruby backs away slightly, holding her hands up in defense. "I guess it didn't work."

Weiss sighs and walks to her door. "It's fine, just don't slack off today or you'll be working for longer." She opens her door and walks in, leaving it open for Ruby. After Ruby enters she look around to see the room looking much like it had the day before, clean. Weiss steps in her line of sight holding a maid uniform in her hands and a slight smile on her face. "First go get dressed then you can start."

Ruby grabs the uniform and groans before walking to the bathroom to change. Once inside, she looks carefully at the maid outfit, it's in her size.

'How did she get my size?' Ruby wonders silently to herself before pushing the thought away. She starts to change; unlike her normal clothing which hides any and all parts of her body that could make her look feminine, the maid outfit did just the opposite. The black skirt falls just past her knees and is lined in red frill, the sleeves and the rest of the outfit have the same design.

"Well this is going to give it away." Ruby holds up the blouse which instead of the high cut shirts that Ruby wears all the time, this reaches a few inches down showing just a bit a cleavage and Ruby knows that will ultimately make it very clear to Weiss that she is a girl.

Ruby leaves the bathroom in her uniform and walks over to Weiss who is sitting on the couch. "So were do I start and how long will I be here each day?"

Weiss turns to her and holds out a empty glass. "You can start by fill...ing" Weiss' face goes from somewhat annoyed to shocked, she stands up and looks Ruby up and down, walking around her and stopping in front of her again."You're... a girl?"

Ruby almost starts to laugh but decides that now is not the time."Yep, is it that hard to tell?" Ruby then takes the glass from Weiss and walks into the kitchen area."Now, what do you want to drink?"

"Never mind that, just... just start folding the laundry in the bedroom and put the dirty stuff in the washer. When you're done with that come back to me and I'll give you your next job." Weiss returns to the papers on the coffee table, the college applications not even half done.

Ruby starts on her work, while not the best it's better than sitting at home doing nothing waiting for Yang to come home from work. As she goes through the list that Weiss gives her on each return she finds that it's fairly easy; laundry, dishes, sweep, etc, and after almost two hours Ruby finishes and sits down next to Weiss on the couch.

"So, what are you up to?" Ruby leans over to try to get a look at what Weiss is working on but gets a strangely gentle push away.

"None of your concern." She returns to scanning over the unfinished paper which appears to have more papers under it.

"Those look like what Yang was filling out the other day." Ruby moves closer again to look at the papers.

"Just go finish your work! This is important stuff, I need to think!" Weiss pushes Ruby away again.

Ruby stands up and steps in front of Weiss. "I did everything on the list, the laundry, dishes, sweeping, vacuuming, everything. Now is there anything else or can I go home?"

"No, you can go now, just get changed and be here tomorrow." Weiss who is not really paying attention says while leaning over the papers that Ruby can't help noticing aren't even close to being done.

Ruby thinks nothing of it, since she was already told to leave it alone. Instead of ruminating on it, she changes out of the maid outfit and leaves. She gets home, greets Yang and her mother, and passes out on the couch while waiting for dinner.

End of day one.

Day 11

Most of her days at school, and while working for Weiss, Ruby spends her time the same way, sleeping though class and going to Weiss' apartment just after school. That changes half way through her second week when Ruby enters an empty room, empty except for faint crying from the bathroom. Ruby makes her way to the door and knocks. "Weiss... are you in there?"

The crying stops for a moment "Go away, I... I'll be out in a out in a minute." The moment she stops talking the crying starts up again.

"Weiss, open the door and tell me whats wrong." Ruby puts her face up to the door.

"It's nothing!" Weiss yells through the door.

"Weiss, please, I don't know what it is but I might be able to help."

Weiss whimpers slightly and the door unlocks. Ruby opens it to see Weiss huddling in the bathtub crying. She kneels down and sits next to Weiss. "Tell me whats wrong, Weiss."

Weiss looks over at Ruby, her eyes red. "M... my little sister, she... she was attacked and... and they don't know if she is going to live. I... I don't know what to do." She sobs between words.

Ruby puts an arm around Weiss and brings her into a hug. "What do you need to do?"

"I... I." Weiss breaks down into more tears. "I need to go see her."

"Then go, you might not get another chance. I'll still come here and do the cleaning if you want." Ruby pulls away slightly as she says this to give Weiss some space to think.

Weiss stands up slowly. "Thank you Ruby, you can have off for today. I'm going to leave once I get my stuff together. I'll be gone for a few days so if you want you don't have to come here until I'm back." She then steps out of the tub and walks out the door.

Ruby sighs and looks at the bathroom, it's a mess with water, tissues, and other bathroom objects strewn about. As she starts to organize the room, Weiss' head pops around the doorway. "Thanks again Ruby, I know I can be... harsh sometimes, please don't take that to heart." With that Weiss heads to her room while Ruby picks up the bathroom.

Shorty after, Weiss says her goodbyes to Ruby and leaves, off to her parents estate to inquire after her sister.

"Hmph, just out of high school and she already has her own car." Ruby scoffs then turns her back to the door and looks at the living room. "Well I guess I'll get this done, it's still better than waiting at home doing nothing."

End of part two

So I didn't quite know how to end it and I also didn't want to go through every single day because that would be boring and I don't want to bore my readers. So for those of you who like this, part three is underway and there will one or two more parts. Please leave a review and check out my other stuff. If you know of others that might enjoy my writing, please direct them my way! Thanks!

~Glynda


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so it's been while since I uploaded the second part of Red maid and the others. First I have just been a bit busy with school and looking for a job, also I get desecrate with games some times and before I know it it's to late for me to write much. So I'll try and have the next part up soon and then once I finish this I will get back to writing my other stories. Sorry for the wait.  
>~Glynda<p> 


End file.
